Paper-Thin Disguise
by Neeko96
Summary: Adrien is paired up with Nino to do a research paper for common theatrical tropes. He never expected to stumble upon her secret identity. It never even crossed his mind. He just wanted to get away with writing a paper about cartoons and anime.
1. Chapter 1

**This was something that came to me as I went through MLB fanfictions. There was one by TheNovelArtist where Nino and Alya acted out the love square for class and it got me thinking on something else. So using the class assignment idea, I went about questioning the thing the creators basically demand of the audience. Why doesn't anyone recognize our heroes? =^-^=**

**Ch. 1 - Paper-Thin Disguise**

* * *

When Ms. Bustier announced the classes newest assignment would be an essay, the groans that chorused after came to no surprise. When she next revealed it would be done in pairs and that the students could pick, she couldn't help grinning at the cheers. With all the Akumas popping up in the class she really wanted her students to do something fun. On the other hand, she was a teacher so it also had to be educational. "Now I have here a list of common theatrical tropes. You may be surprised by some of these, and realize you've seen them a hundred times before. I want each pair to come up with and analyze three different examples of it in their essays. If you're unsure of an example, just come to me. If you can argue a good reason then I don't see any problems." She explained as she held up the sheet. She then placed it on her desk. "Now, as soon as you have your partner, you may come up and choose a topic. Please sign both names so I can keep track of who is working with who."

"Yo, dude?" Nino called to his friend with a raised fist.

Adrien turned his head to see the gesture. It took him all of a second to return it. "Sure, sounds good."

Nino jumped up and both ended up being the second pair in line. "I guess I shouldn't feel insulted you chose Adrien over me?" Alya teased her boyfriend with Marinette standing right behind. Adrien chuckled at the tease seeing Nino shrug with a grin. What he didn't see, though, was the wink they shared. To be fair, however, would he have even understood it? Probably not.

"Come on dude, right here." Nino pointed to where he'd already signed his name.

"Hold on, did you pick one already?" Adrien asked having missed it.

"Yeah, don't worry. It's definitely going to be a fun topic." Once they got away from the line of students at the desk, they sat down at their own and Nino held out the prompt paper. "Here, check it out and tell me I didn't pick the best one."

"Paper-Thin Disguise?" The model read out curiously. "A character dons a disguise so transparent that the other characters should recognize them, but don't." He read out feeling amused in so many ways. "Oh, you're right. This sounds awesome." He agreed handing it back to Nino.

"I know right? I even already have the first example." The darker skinned teen declared as he pulled out a notebook.

"Superman." Adrien raised a brow at the idea, but couldn't disagree. "Good point. I can think of a few myself." He responded thinking of a few anime he used to watch.

* * *

With permission from his father since this was a school assignment, Adrien brought Nino into his room so they could start their paper. "Dude, every time I see your room it feels even bigger."

Adrien blushed a bit and walked over to his desk. "Yeah?... Anyway, why don't we get started?" He tried to direct since talking about how impressive his room was always got him embarrassed.

"Sure, I even brought some references I got from the library during lunch." Nino pulled out a few books, one being an obvious volume of manga.

"Alright, but why don't we start with Superman? That is what you mentioned before right?"

Nino nodded. "Yeah, I even found it in here." He held out one of the books titled, "Comics: Attributes of a Subculture Giant" and placed it on the desk before pulling up another seat. "It's got a good chapter on the idea." He flipped it open to show where he marked it.

"Clark Kenting?" Adrien read aloud. "I guess that makes sense since he's basically what most people think of when you mention super hero."

"Yeah, but I was still surprised to find out it was actually a thing. I mean it does make sense. Clark Kent is basically Superman in a suit and glasses."

Adrien couldn't stop the laugh he felt picturing that. "Yeah, and then the scenes where he's about to transform and turns out he was wearing the suit under the 'suit'." The blonde teen joked with air quotes.

"Well he has a day job unlike Batman." Nino pointed out while equally amused.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, he probably doesn't have time to change or any number of secure hiding places to put his costume for when he needed it." The musician explained.

"True, but just because you're rich, doesn't mean being a super hero is easy." Adrien countered feeling very close to that one himself. "I mean it would be hard for someone that rich to just sneak off right?"

Nino nodded as he rubbed his chin. "But at the same time he wouldn't need to worry too much about being missed right? No boss, or in the case of Batman, he could spend all night out since he didn't have to work." He finished with a reasoning tone.

"I guess." Adrien agreed with a shrug. "He's an adult plus he only lives with a butler... I think?" It was hard to say sometimes.

"So an incredibly reclusive billionaire who is secretly a super hero?" Nino began to think aloud. "You think Ladybug or Chat Noir could be one?"

That caught Adrien off guard and nearly had him falling from his chair. "W-what?!"

Nino laughed at his friend's reaction. "Chill dude, it was just a thought. I couldn't help thinking of your dad just now, but I already know there's no way he's Chat Noir." He explained much to Adrien's relief.

"Right, my dad secretly being a super hero? Good one." He joined in amusement.

"I thought so. Anyway, back on topic? Batman's cool and all, but he doesn't really seem like a good example of a Paper-Thin Disguise." Nino then brought attention back to the book where other pop culture examples were listed. The list was surprisingly long though the longer they went over it, the longer it seemed to make perfect sense.

"I guess that one was obvious too since they both had the same crazy hair style."

"But he's the main character so of course he has crazy hair." Nino then gestured to one of the picture examples of a hero in a domino mask. "Hey, why don't we draw on a domino mask and play 'Spot the main character' or something." Both boys laughed at the idea.

"Or even without one." Adrien gestured to the manga Nino had brought depicting a blonde magical girl. "I can't believe you borrowed that."

"Hey, it was a good example. I mean seriously? How does she even get her hair into those meatball buns? When she transforms they look like head lights." Nino argued trying to keep a straight face.

Adrien was already failing as he gripped his sides. "I don't know, but seriously? How does no one recognize her? Same voice, same face, and obviously the same hair. I swear the characters are blind."

Nino shrugged. "Well the point of the trope is that the other characters can't tell, but the audience can." He then started writing a few note points indicating that this was going to be their second example.

"So basically the author just wants you to roll with it even though it's ridiculous." Adrien mused as he too wrote out some notes on the character he could think of as he looked over the book.

"Well maybe not." Nino proposed. "I mean, not that Ladybug and Chat Noir have weird hair or anything, but I'm surprised no one's recognized them." He didn't seem to notice how Adrien tensed up at the comment. "I mean, their appearance doesn't look like it changed too much. I'm surprised someone who knows them in daily life hasn't accidentally ousted them or something." Nino chuckled at his own passive remark, but Adrien couldn't keep his thoughts together all of a sudden. He even swore he stopped breathing at some point, but played off his cough for just needing a drink. After asking Nino if he wanted one, he made his way out of the room to hopefully calm down and not give himself away.

* * *

Even after Nino left, Adrien couldn't stop his mind from going over what they'd talked about before. He paced in front of his bathroom mirror which quickly got the attention of his exasperated kwami. "Alright, what's wrong now kid? You're starting to worry me." Adrien turned Plagg, but quickly looked back at the mirror. He eyed himself carefully before running his fingers through his hair, mussing it up in the process. Plagg raised a brow. "Uh... you going somewhere tonight?" He wondered knowing they didn't have patrol. Adrien shook his head while still looking at himself in the mirror with an expression of terror slowly forming. "Okay then... what? Guessing is too much trouble when I could be having cheese instead." Plagg grumbled, secretly more worried than he let on.

"I look like Chat Noir." Adrien finally revealed as he leaned his hands on the mirror around his reflection.

"Uh yeah... you are Chat Noir after all. Duh." Plagg agreed with an exasperated tone.

"But Plagg, I look like CHAT NOIR!" Adrien reiterated as he pointed to his own reflection accusingly.

Plagg was flabbergasted by his sudden state of duress. "Well yeah, what's your point? Chat Noir's appearance hasn't really change over the year he's been around. I don't get why you're freaking out now?"

Adrien groaned, mortified by Plagg's statement and his own obliviousness. "But I look like him Plagg! Just look! I'm amazed no one's noticed yet."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Well then if they haven't noticed yet, they probably won't. Nothing to freak out about at this point kid."

Adrien had his head down on the counter as his fingers further messed up his hair in frustration. "But Plagg, it's only a matter of time."

Plagg chuckled at his whine. "Look kid, Ladybug doesn't even know who you are, so if she hasn't figured it out yet, no one else will. I mean who would know you better than her?" The black kwami reasoned without really thinking into it. Adrien made no comment to his response, however, and after waiting a minute he just shrugged. "Just relax kid." He then flew off looking for some cheese to get his mind of the panicking teen. Adrien, on the other hand, had simply switched targets. Instead of thinking about how much he looked like Chat Noir, he thought about Ladybug. More specifically, on whether she looked like her alter ego as much as he did.

* * *

The next day at school had the boy on edge. He'd shown up at his usual time, but he suddenly felt hyper aware of everyone around him. 'Ladybug could be someone he knows' He couldn't help thinking before shaking it from his mind. No, he couldn't go trying to figure out who she was. She trusted him after all. She wanted their identities to remain a secret. If he was going to find out who she was, it would be because she told him. "Dude? You okay?"

Adrien jumped from his thoughts at his friend's voice. "Oh uh... yeah, just thinking." Adrien played off as he turned to him.

"Pretty hard if your face is any indication dude. Relax, we've got this assignment in the bag." Nino consoled as he pat his friend on the back. It felt weird to Adrien that Nino thought it was about the paper. "I know you were kind worried yesterday. You seemed kinda tense near the end, but seriously dude, relax." Oh, that makes sense. He probably was acting weird considering how panicked he was yesterday.

Adrien let out a sigh of relief as he gave his friend a smile. "Yeah, you're right. We practically finished it yesterday didn't we?"

Nino waved his hand. "Practically. We should probably come up with another day so we can actually type it up though. I doubt Ms. Bustier will take our notes." He joked with a jab to the blonde's side.

"But our notes were so good." Adrien teased back.

"Good notes huh? Well hopefully I can be just as confident." Alya cut in as she approached them at the lockers.

"Morning Alya." Nino hugged her while Adrien waved. "So what did you and Marinette pick anyway?"

Alya gave him a grin. "Well, after watching Marinette stare at the paper for a few minutes, I picked out 'Hollywood Costuming' since it would center around clothes." She explained as she crossed her arms.

"Good call." Nino praised as he thought about it. "With Marinette on your team, you'll be up to your ears in details."

Alya nodded. "Exactly. We met at her place to do some online research, before picking a few films. She was still writing when I left yesterday." All three of them shared a laugh knowing how much Marinette loved fashion. Seeing bad details in costumes would be child's play for her.

"Well I picked the trope of a lifetime for us right Adrien?"

The blond nodded in response. "The Paper-Thin Disguise." He revealed dramatically.

"AKA, bad super hero disguises that somehow work." Nino added in with a laugh.

Adrien practically forced himself to join him hoping neither would notice how anxious the topic made him. He silently went over what Plagg had told him last night. No one had notice for over a year. Ladybug obviously didn't either since they'd run by his billboards dozens of times. He was fine. She was fi- "Oh Marinette? Made it to school on time did we?" Alya joked, interrupting Adrien's thoughts.

They all turned to the young aspiring designer who was trying to catch her breath. "Barely... I slept through my alarm." She admitted as she stood up straight.

"Well you still have fifteen minutes girl, catch your breath." Alya pointed out in amusement. "You only live five minutes away."

Marinette's embarrassment was obvious especially when she took note of who else was there. She hadn't noticed him right away since Nino and Alya were in the way, but she tensed upon seeing her crush. He was staring right at her, and had yet to say anything. "Uh.. hi...?" She meeked out about as confidently as usual.

Alya rolled her eyes at the display before moving to her side. "Yes, good morning. Now why don't we get up to the class room? At least then we can make sure you don't end up late." She teased as she pulled her friend along with her.

Nino saw the freeze up and felt it was pretty funny as well. From the moment he learned of her crush on his friend, he wondered why it never occurred to him before. He rolled his eyes at his own obliviousness before turning back to Adrien. "Well dude, ready for class? ... Dude?" He waved his hand in the young model's face when he didn't say anything.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I am." He closed his locker and went along. Nino didn't seem to think too much into his behavior especially when they joined the girls in the classroom. Adrien didn't make much of a point to join in anymore conversation before class started. He was too busy trying as hard as he could not to turn around. If he gave into the temptation his over active thoughts were giving him, he knew he'd regret it.

* * *

**And so ends the first part. I only intend for 2 chapters. Also, I know I'm not the only one yelling at the screen when its so obvious and everyone should notice especially Adrien and Marinette since they know each other in both forms! Marinette your stalker skills missed something really big!=^-^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**So part 2 of this weird fic. The summer is too long if my mind is entertaining this considering it would never happen. That is also what fanfiction is for so, oh well.=^-^=**

**Ch. 2 - Side Bet**

* * *

By Friday his over active thoughts finally won out. He was on his way to school in his car as he looked over his phone. Through his extensive collection of Ladybug photos, he pulled up one with his friends. More specifically, one with Marinette. One where he'd drawn a red mask around her eyes and colored over her clothes with red and black spots. He let out another exasperated sigh as he compared it to a Ladybug picture. Sure it was a little off, but there was no question. Either Marinette had a twin somewhere, or she was Ladybug. A conclusion he'd been trying to deny since Tuesday. He dismissed the picture when he noticed they were at the school, and he shuffled out with a wave at his bodyguard. At his locker Plagg popped out with some cheese. "Okay kid, this is getting old. Would you just snap out of it. No one's going to figure out who you are just because you look like Chat Noir."

"What about ladybug?" Adrien countered without thinking.

"Huh? Well I'd say the same for her." Plagg simply responded feeling minorly curious.

Adrien chuckled at that. "Sure you would. You already know who she is, and if I know her."

Plagg's nervousness at the comment was obvious, and only served to prove Adrien's own conclusion. "I-I can't tell you kid, you know that."

"Yeah... I know." Adrien lamented as he heard other students coming in.

Alya was leading in a very sleepy Marinette. "Morning Adrien." She waved while Marinette's was more of a sleepy twitch. "Morning..." Alya chuckled at that. Marinette probably didn't even know who she was greeting, and her expression showed it. "She stayed up too late drawing a new design after we finished our essay. I promised I'd go by her place early and drag her out of bed."

Adrien chuckled a bit. "I bet your topic gave her all kinds of ideas."

Alya almost looked exhausted thinking about. "You don't know the half of it. I mean I appreciate her designer's eye, but her designer brain can be like wrestling a bear when it gets going. We probably would have finished Wednesday if it wasn't for her need to get her ideas on paper right that second." Though Alya looked amused instead of mad at her friend.

"Yeah, sounds like Marinette." He agreed with a grin that Alya knew would turn her friend into a puddle if she wasn't still half asleep. "I suppose this means neither of our groups have to worry about the essay anymore huh?"

"Oh, you guys finished too?" Alya inquired as she gave Marinette a text book to put in her bag.

"Yeah we finished after only two days, though if my dad asks, it took all week." Adrien hinted with a grin. He'd been using it as an excuse to have Nino over every afternoon once he was free from practice.

"Oh? So your were shamelessly monopolizing my boyfriend instead of working on school work? The nerve!" She exclaimed in mock anger. She already knew his dad was strict about having people over so it was understandable. "Anyway, now that I know you're done, I'll be sure to take him back for the weekend." She finished before getting an idea in her head. He wasn't sure what that sudden smirk was about before she spoke again. "But I don't want to leave you on your own, so I'll trade you Marinette." She playfully insisted as the sleepy girl took note of her name for the first time that morning.

"Trade me?"

Alya couldn't help but laugh at her friend's question. "Don't worry about it Marinette. Just a joke."

The aforementioned girl looked confused before it finally came to her that she was standing in front of Adrien. "A-Adrien.. uh... good morning."

"You already said that." Alya whispered to her causing her blush to intensify.

"I did... I mean I... an extra good morning then..." She looked away from him shyly while keeping her traitorous mouth shut before she made it worse.

She felt Alya pat her back in comfort. "Well, let's get to class Marinette." She turned them around. "Before you give him an extra super good morning." She whisper teased as they made their way to the doors. He stood there for a long moment before realizing the love of his life had told him to have an extra good morning, and he said nothing back. Like an idiot.

* * *

By the end of the day Adrien was going over scenarios in his head of how he was going to break the news to Ladybug about accidentally figuring out who she was. It wasn't like he was actively looking for her after all. He was just doing a homework assignment that got him thinking and then it just... clicked. The minute he saw her that morning after working with Nino, it clicked. He saw her, and Ladybug flashed into his mind. Then after the next few days of denial he realized he had to let her know. It wouldn't be fair after all. He certainly wouldn't want to be on the other side of this problem. She may even be mad he waited so long to tell her.

On the other hand... this might be an opportunity. For once in his life, being Adrien Agreste, famous model, might come in handy. Ladybug said she had a boy she liked. She must've been talking about someone she knew as Marinette. That at least narrowed down his prospective competition. When it came to the heart of his lady, however, there was no competition. He'd be the one with her in the end. He had to be. He wouldn't just sit back and let another guy take her when he was now in a great position to woo her himself. The first step, however, might be a bit of a hurdle. "H-Hey Adrien." He heard her greet as he passed her on his way out of school.

"Hey Marinette." Her eyes quickly found the floor, and he internally sighed. She wasn't very comfortable talking with him. She stuttered, and barely looked him in the eye. Surprisingly enough, it got worse when they were alone. But there have been a few times right? He snapped his fingers and gave her a smile. "Hey, would you like to come play some UMS 3 at my house?" He suddenly invited. He wasn't sure if Nathalie would let him get away with it, but he remembered how she was with games. She was awesome at games.

"I-I... Sorry. I have to help my bakery at the parents..."

"You mean help your parents at the bakery?" He corrected thinking about what she said.

"Yes... what did I say?" She asked looking mortified.

He gave her his best comforting smile. "Don't worry about it Marinette, it doesn't matter what you said. I understood it..." He trailed off as he thought of something else. "Uh... how about I walk you home?" Marinette looked hard pressed to reply which worried him. Was she that uncomfortable?

"She'd love to." Alya suddenly cut in placing and arm over her shoulders. "Isn't that right Marinette?" The young designer looked more calm, as she nodded with a blush. "See?" She expressed to Adrien who seemed a tad confused by the interruption. Either way though, he got the response he wanted.

* * *

It took a few weeks. A few weeks he was guilty about hiding the truth from her for, but a very productive few weeks. He'd taken every opportunity he had to be around her even if it was just for a few minutes. He'd ask to walk home with her as his driver stalked them ready to drive off when she was home. If he heard Alya mention doing something with her, he'd try to get himself invited too. Most of the time it involved inviting himself and Nino, but he didn't want to be obvious. He'd even taken up eating lunch at school so he could try and eat with her.

In any of his attempts to be near her though, something odd usually came with it. For whatever reason, Alya seemed to play right into his hand. It was like she wanted him to spend time with Marinette as much as he himself did. Nino seemed pretty on board too, which probably had something to do with Alya, but it was still odd. Whether it was his bad luck finally taking a break or just a coincidence, it had the desired effect. Marinette could talk to him much easier now. Something he loved to no end. "Hey Adrien!" She called as he headed for the doors. "I heard you have photo shoots scheduled all weekend." Her sympathetic expression yanked at his heartstrings. She cared!

"Yeah, I do. Some weekend right?" He returned lightheartedly. Not that it was the worst thing in the world, but he'd rather spend time with Marinette.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad..." She bit her lip. "Um... if you find yourself with some free time after y-you could..." Her voice went out to a squeak as she finished, but after a breath continued. "Drop by? Y-you could have a treat for me? No, wait I mean I could have a treat for you? Y-you know, like pastry? Since I live in a bakery and all? It could be something to look forward to... If you want?" She looked straight down at her shoes, but her blush could still be seen.

"That would be pretty nice though I don't see my schedule being that accommodating." And it killed him too.

"Oh? Well that's fine. I don't want to press your time any more than it is already. I-I guess I'll see you Monday!" She responded hoping he didn't notice just how disappointed she was.

She ran off before Adrien could even ask to walk her home again, and he let out a sigh. "Dude, what was that?" Nino asked looking annoyed at his best friend.

"What was what? She seemed to be in a hurry."

Nino shook his head at his still quite clueless best friend. "No dude, wasn't she trying to ask you out?"

Adrien raised a brow. "Ask me out?" No, he wanted to ask her out. Something he'd been trying to get closer to her so that it would happen successfully.

"Well yeah dude. You've been spending so much time together recently, I thought she finally got up the nerve to ask you out. Me and Alya kinda got a bet and... Opps..." He finally realized his mistake. He'd assumed Marinette finally asked Adrien out, so he forgot to hide the fact that her crush was supposed to be a secret.

"Wait..." Adrien began as a realization came to him. "Why would she ask me out?" Could her crush really have been...

"Well dude..." Nino played with his fingers a bit hoping against all odds he didn't just ruin things.

"So, Marinette's crush... is on me?" He asked for clarification. Nino looked to the side without saying anything though that was all he needed. Adrien's eyes were like dinner plates as he looked back to where he'd seen her run off to. "S-she has a crush on me!? I can't believe..." It then hit him just how stupid it was he never noticed. She was always nervous around him not because she was scared or uncomfortable; she liked him!

"S-so, dude... You won't tell her I told you right?" Nino tried to plead knowing Alya would know quickly after and make him regret it. Whether Adrien heard him was debatable as he made a B-line for the direction of Marinette's even while his driver honked his horn in protest. "Yup... I just lost 20 Euros."

* * *

Adrien couldn't help admiring her speed after making it to her place without even seeing her once. He caught his breath just outside the door. "That's definitely Milady's speed. I guess I can't even catch up outside the suits." He mused while ignoring his driver who didn't look too happy.

Adrien entered and was greeted with a broad grin from Mrs. Cheng. "Oh, hello Adrien. Are you here to see Marinette? She just got home." The pleasant woman gestured towards the back and Adrien nodded.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Chang."

"And please take these up for the both of you." She had a few treats on a plate before he could walk past and didn't look like she would take no for an answer.

"Of course. These look great." He knew the way up to her room from experience, and it only took a few minutes before he was staring up to the door that lead him there. "Alright... I got this. She likes me... and I like her.." He silently chanted to himself. This would go great. Why wouldn't it?

After that short session to psych himself up he stepped up to knock on her door. "Yes?" He heard.

"Hey Marinette, it's Adrien." He heard something fall and it made him worry she might have been doing something important. "Marinette?"

"C-come in! Sorry, you can come up!" She called back sounding frazzled.

He peeked in to see her stacking a few books back onto her desk. She must've been doing her homework, he reasoned. "Sorry for interrupting Marinette."

"N-no, it's fine." She defended with a blush. "Nothing I won't have time for over the weekend. Your schedule isn't nearly as nice." She countered while silently racking her brain for why he was suddenly here. "Um.. so what brings you here? D-didn't we just see each other?" Though she was NOT complaining. No, never!

He held up the treats as he came fully into the room and found a seat. "Well I... Wanted to talk to you about something. I also wanted to walk you home, but that's fine..." He added in which made her instantly face palm.

"Urgh! I can't believe I forgot!"

"No, it's fine Marinette. It didn't have to be every day." Even if he tried as hard as he could to make it that way. "Anyway Marinette, I really wanted to talk to you about something... or two things really." He began again when he saw her calm a bit.

"Oh.. Sure then." He saw the flush on her cheeks and it only made him fully aware of his own.

"Well you see... Um first you should know something. I'm in love with Ladybug." He blurted out before he lost his nerve. Considering everything revolved around Ladybug anyway, it seemed the best to start. If the reaction Marinette was giving him was any indication... maybe it wasn't.

"I-In l-love with... l-l-ladybug?"

He couldn't tell if she was happy or freaked out. Maybe a mix of the two, and then there was the stutter again. "Yes, since the first day I saw her actually. She was so brave, and confident, and creative..." He trailed off rubbing the back of his neck. "And that leads to the first thing I want to talk to you about." He transitioned to a more serious tone. "Do you remember that essay Ms. Bustier assigned us a few weeks ago? About theatrical tropes?"

She nodded still not fully calm from the revelation she had just been hit with. "Yes, I'm pretty sure Alya would never let me forget how I drove her crazy." Joking didn't help her calm down as much as she wanted it to.

"Yeah, but did you ever hear what me and Nino did? Paper-thin Disguise."

She raised a curious brow. "I don't think I did... Why?"

This was going to be the hardest part especially considering how long he waited to tell her. "Well as we worked on or paper we went over a few characters for examples, like Superman. A hero who wore such a simple disguise it was a wonder none of the other characters recognized him." He could see the worry on her face now.

She had to have come to the right conclusion. "So you..."

He nodded. "I realized it the very next day. As soon as I saw you that morning it hit me. You're Ladybug." The panic in her eyes hurt him. He wished he could just forget and let things be, but he knew that couldn't happen. "I'm sorry Milady, and I tried hard not to think about. After realizing you might not look so different I tried not to look for you! I knew you... I'm sorry..." He finished weakly as he turned away. He didn't want to see how hurt she was that he'd hid it from her so long. The tense moment was quiet save for a few small noises. He felt the hand on his cheek before he even noticed she'd moved. He wanted to say something but could barely work himself to look back at her. She was... not angry? Her expression was more of curiosity as she took his face with her other hand as well. She then slid them up to his hair where she started to run her fingers through it slowly in no real pattern. The touch was heaven for the blond but he knew better than assume anything anymore, especially about Marinette. "M-Marinette?" She didn't answer, but finally pulled her hands from his head and stood back looking shocked. "I don't know how-"

"Kitty?" She finally got out.

Adrien's eyes widened at the name. She figured it out? Before he had to tell her!? "I uh... Yes Milady?" He responded with a sheepish smile that was so Chat.

Her shock morphed to a grin as she tried not to laugh. "Oh, Kitty..." Her expression loosened the knots in his stomach almost immediately. She wasn't angry! He internally cheered.

"So you're really not mad?" He questioned just to make sure.

"No." She shook her head with an understanding expression. "I believe it wasn't on purpose. I trust you Kitty. I do kind of wish you'd told me immediately though. Why wait? It was an accident."

Adrien took a breath of relief as leaned on his arms. "I wanted to, and I planned to... at first."

"But?" She prodded to get him to continue.

"I-I well. Here's point number two." He held up two fingers and concentrated on them. "I remembered you said you liked someone. Now that I knew who you were as a civilian I wanted to figure out who, but I didn't want to ask." He admitted in embarrassment. "So I decided to simply try and get your attention as me. I figured being a famous model would come in handy for once, so I thought I could get you to like me as Adrien, before telling you. At the very least, I wanted you to be more comfortable around me without the mask."

"Silly Kitty." She teased as she covered a giggle.

"Yeah... I know that now." He blushed brushing his fingers through his hair. "Your crush was me the whole time wasn't it?"

She gave him a nod that showed she was just as embarrassed as him at the revelation. "Ever since you gave me your umbrella, so about as long as you." Both of them looked away in embarrassment.

"Yup..."

"It's ironic."

"I know."

"I can't believe it."

"I can." Marinette turned to Adrien who looked at her with longing in his eyes. "I knew from that day we would be together... Well, most of the time I did. The rejection was hard." Her guilt was obvious at the mention. "But," He began as he stood and took her hand. "I suppose having your crush not really notice your feelings at all could be just as painful. I'm sorry Marinette... Milady." He then leaned down to kiss her knuckles as he usually did as Chat.

"I'm sorry too Chat. I suppose if I weren't so blinded by-"

"Chasing me?" He interrupted with a smirk. "I can't really blame you since well, I am me." He gave her suck a snarky Chat Noir grin she almost wanted to groan. "Of course, I'm guilty too. I never thought past my love for Ladybug after all. Heck... I'm a moron for never noticing really." And he doubted he would have ever noticed if he never found out she was Ladybug. The guilt of that made it too hard to admit.

A short silence ensued as the two stood up only inches from each other. "So... What now?" Marinette finally asked feeling the tension mount.

"What Now?" Marinette nodded as she gestured between the two of them. "Oh, well I was hoping maybe now that we both know we like each other we could... spend more time together? Maybe starting this weekend?" He asked shyly hoping he didn't move too fast.

"Of course Kitty..." Her smile was the perfect answer before it suddenly melted. "But what about your schedule? You have photo shoots all weekend."

He took both of her hands in his and gave her a wry grin. "You're right. My father usually doesn't like me to bring friends, but girlfriends? Well I'll be sure to convince him." He finished with a determination reminiscent of his hero persona.

"G-girlfriend?" Marinette stuttered out in surprise.

"Yeah, of course... Do you not want to be?" He asked back looking slightly disheartened.

"Of course, yes! I just... I'm just surprised." And she looked even more so when he pulled her into a hug.

"Surprise or no, I'm not wasting another second Milady, not now that you're in reach." He then held her by her shoulders. "I love you Marinette."

* * *

When the couple walked in Monday morning hand in hand, chatter instantly erupted. A few silent cheers were heard as well as at least one annoyed grunt. Alya eyed her friend with a smirk. "So this is why you were busy all weekend I imagine?"

Marinette blushed as she sat down finally releasing her boyfriend's hand. "Y-yeah." Her blush made anything else pointless to ask. She'd have to get it out of her later.

"Though I do want to know who asked who." Her answer came in the form of a twenty euro bill folded up and held in her face. She turned to Nino who looked pretty much defeated and grinned. She took the bill and sat back. "I guess that answers that." Adrien looked onto the exchange slightly confused while Nino moved hide his face. He'd already lost the bed. He didn't need his best friend knowing he'd bet against the blond ever asking Marinette out first.

* * *

**So that's that I guess. I used another TV trope for this chapter to both end it and give it something more. I can't do crack very well so I improvised something else for a laugh. I could find another trope to continue this, but as of now? Nope. Thanks for all who read and especially those who took the time to comment. Though Fanfiction seemed to eat a couple of them in the last few days so that's probably why I could respond to two of them. Sorry about that!=^-^=**


End file.
